Blake, What Do Your Faunus Eyes See
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: A really long, fluffy fic aboard the Bumblebee ship. A little smutty in later chapters, but entirely cute dorkiness all the way through, I promise. I hope you all enjoy and always remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again. I'm now juggling 6 fics, so bear with me. Don't forget to R&R, anyone sticking with my fics by now should know I always love constructive criticism. Have fun guys!**

Semblances come with… drawbacks.  
It was three in the morning and I needed a cold shower, **NOW**. I groaned and walked over to our cramped bathroom. Was that the water running?  
I looked over to my left and saw Blake. We had those stupid crystal glass showers so I could see her hands raise to cover her ears. Probably out of habit. She lowered them again after a second, I guess realizing that we did this whole thing like three episodes ago.  
I was too tired to talk, so I undressed and climbed into the shower. Steam poured off my body as I leaned against the wall, letting the water wash over my back. I looked over to Blake as she turned, washing her side. Now that I think about it, it was probably the first time I'd ever been in the bathroom at the same time as Blake. Rubbles and I have probably showered at the same time more often than not, and I've caught the ice queen finishing up about twice. I guess I knew why now.  
"Hey, Blake?"  
"… Yang?"  
"You know, you don't have to shower so late to avoid us anymore. We're all okay with it, you know."  
"… thanks."  
I smiled to myself as I moved to stand under the shower, letting it soak my burning head. I looked up at the ceiling, watching the steam collect in a giant cloud and almost rushed to turn off the fire alarm before I remembered I'd punched a hole in it last week after it went off for about the 83rd time.  
She finished her shower a few minutes before I did. I thought she was asleep by the time I got out. I was getting ready to jump onto my bunk before I saw her eyes open.  
"Yang?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you…"  
"Go to bed, Blake." I smiled and jumped up, flopping asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This got so many views so quickly. Guess you guys really needed some Bumblebee! And sorry the chapters in this are gonna be really short, but I've already written up to chapter 40 so I'll post frequently, I promise! Thanks to reviewers Wolf-Dragon Hybrid Samurai and Ann E. Casap. If I get another couple of reviews telling me to do the break between dialogue I'll start doing it even though I generally dislike it.**

I fell out of bed. I literally rolled and _fell_ out of bed.  
"Oww."  
"Be quiet, Yang. It's too early."  
Ruby threw a pillow at me and rolled over. I stayed on the floor for a bit before I looked out the window. It was probably a bit after noon. A bit early for me on a weekend, but there was no way I was gonna get back to sleep now. I looked over to Weiss' bed, but Miss Perfectly Punctual was definitely long gone. Then I looked over to Blake-  
"See you next trip?"  
"It's "see you next _fall_" but nice try. Leave the puns to moi."  
She smirked at me.  
"I was going to ask if you'd like to get breakfast, but with that attitude-"  
"Fine! You get one last chance."  
I smiled and ran to the bathroom to shower and get changed.  
I had a pillow war with Ruby while I waited for Blake to finish up her shower.  
"Yang quit it!"  
"Stop throwing it back!"  
"Let. Me. Sleeeeeep."  
"Ready to go?" She looked over at me.  
"Yup! Later Rub-unf!"  
"Bye, Yang."  
I could feel her smirk as we left. She was so gonna get it when I got back.  
"You're lucky Blake's holding me back or you'd get it!"  
"I'm not holding-"  
"Come _on_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm guess since I'll be updating this frequently I don't have to add a heading to every chapter so this'll be the last before have anything significant to say. Don't forget to R&R and thanks to the couple of early followers I already have!**

I tried to hide my smirk as she ate her breakfast-for-lunch. A lox sandwich and cold milk.  
"Are you okay, Yang?"  
"Mhmm!"  
I stuffed my mouth with another pancake. It was beyond rude to laugh at her Faunus heritage, but it was just so cute to realize her favorite foods were… you know, cat related.  
She kept eyeing me though, and I had to look down at my plate to keep from staring at her bow. It was a really bad habit I'd gotten into once I found out that it wiggled occasionally. It was like a game to try and catch it and I couldn't stop myself.  
"You're quiet… you're never quiet."  
"Oh… it's just this oatmeal is the bee's knees, you know?"  
"Mhmm…" But this wasn't the same "mhmm" I did, this was a total accusatory "mhmm" like a cop gives a murder suspect. She was gonna find out soon if I didn't stop.  
"Why don't you do the talking today, huh? Yerf pwobwy hearf me tawk morann enouph!" I finished another spoonful of oatmeal.  
She thought for a moment. Probably trying to figure out what I'd just said.  
"Don't go through my books."  
"Wha- oh! Uh… sorry. I was curious!"  
"Curiosity killed the… never mind." She looked away taking another bite out of her sandwich as I tried not to choke and die on my oatmeal. Greatest moment in pun history. Gold star.


	4. Chapter 4

I was at the gym, headphones blasting The Achieve Men. I'd gone through like, three punching bags in an hour, the first burnt to a crisp while the second and third had fist-sized holes in them. They'd spewed long trails of sand across the floor from where I was training to the "Broken Equipment" dumpster.  
Sorrynotsorry.  
This fourth bag was refusing to fall, though. Even after a few roundhouses and an uppercut that probably would've cracked a boarbatusk's armor, it still kept dancing on its chains.  
"Let's go buddy!"  
I landed a spin-kick dead center and followed it up with a backfist and right hook. I was focused, but I could see someone setting up an obstacle course through the window.  
The course room was this cool, giant room where you could dial up a course and the room would change according to what you wanted. You could do a speed round, or no floors or enemies you had to attack before moving on. I'd done it a couple of times but even the sturdiest enemies broke after a single punch so I kept to the bags.  
I looked up again and realized it was Blake doing a revolving door speed run with enemies. Basically it was a timed run where you had to run through moving doors before they closed and sealed you out of the next room. Most people didn't add enemies because those runs were super tricky without them. Not for Blake apparently.  
I took a break and watched her combat roll through an opening that almost slammed shut on her. Then she swept the feet out of one enemy, cartwheeled and landed on one's shoulders. She leaned forward, slamming its back against the ground and did a handstand. Without stopping she curled up and jumped from her handstand, out of an opening in the roof of that room. This room was too high up for me to see, so I went back to work on this stubborn punching bag. 


	5. Chapter 5

I was crunching on an energy bar in the room while doing some homework with Ruby. She'd surprised me and climbed into my bed and almost killed me with a pillow when I tried to jump up. Now it was down to work.  
"This is too hard! I never even learned this!"  
"It's okay, Ruby. The textbook has the definitions in the back."  
"… are we allowed to use that?"  
"If it helps you understand it I don't see why not. Just don't copy it word for word!"  
Ruby skipped two grades because she was a good fighter. Not because she was a particularly clever student. But big sis Yang, to the rescue!  
We worked on the homework a bit more before Blake opened the door.  
I saw her eyes peek up from the side of my bed.  
"Can I come up?"  
"Sure! We were just doing our homework for Port's class."  
"I haven't started that."  
"Well come on up!"  
She grabbed some books and sat next to me, quietly scribbling in her notebook.  
I was getting ready to go back to my own work before I was suddenly really distracted by something floral.  
"Did… did you change soaps?"  
"…yeah. Is it bad-"  
"Aww! You've totally got the hots for that Sun guy don't you!"  
I'd never seen her face get so red before.  
"Can we just get back to work-"  
"No, not until you spill the details! He is one fine piece of eye candy~"  
"Yaaaang!"  
"I'm going back to my bunk."  
"No, wait, wait fine!"  
I grabbed her right before she hopped off my bed and dragged her back up.  
"I'll keep quiet! You'll talk on your own eventually."  
I smirked and went back to work, trying not to laugh at the grossed out look on Ruby's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss and I tried not to giggle as we read through another of Blake's books. To be fair, Weiss found it! I was just going along for the ride. Surprisingly, Weiss was having a blast reading through this book. So far a princess had seduced a prince to a very awkward relationship that involved sweets and blindfolds.  
We were giggling like crazy when we heard the doorknob jiggle.  
"Ahh!"  
I dove off the bed and hid under Blake's before I realized the red-trimmed boots at the door were Ruby's.  
"Are you guys reading through Blake's books _again_?!"  
"It's getting good! They just got blindfolds!"  
"Ugggh."  
She stomped and climbed up to her bed, flopping annoyed.  
"I'm gonna tell her if you two keep this up!"  
"Hush!"  
I started reading out loud to bug her. We were seriously caught off guard when it turned out the prince was… a princess?  
"What?"  
"She did say she had slender hands…"  
"Did Isabella know?"  
"Ruby?!"  
I looked up at her, surprised she was invested in the story.  
"Just be quiet and read!"  
I giggled and kept reading. We got through a particularly chocolate covered chapter before we heard the doorknob jiggle again.  
"Ahh!"  
I dove under Blake's bed again.  
"WEISS! STOP READING MY NOVELS!"


	7. Chapter 7

She was pretty upset for like, a day. But she can't stay mad at me!  
"Yang, what are you doing?"  
I kept making faces at her, waiting to get some kind of reaction.  
I flared my nose and stuck my tongue out and- There it is!  
She smirked a bit and looked away.  
"It always works on Ruby!"  
She smiled a bit and ate some more of her sandwich.  
"No it doesn't!"  
I made a fish face at her and she dissolved into a puddle of giggling baby sister.  
"Forgive me yet?"  
"Well, it's been fun watching you make a fool out of yourself."  
"Buuuuut?"  
"But I guess I forgive you…"  
"Sweet!"  
"Honestly I'm just glad you only got as far as you did."  
She smirked because she'd made us _all_ promise not to go through her stuff anymore and she knew we'd never go back on it.  
I tried to hide my smirk. We told her we'd stopped at a part before readers found out the prince was a princess. Was she really that afraid we'd find out she was reading gay smut? Interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we going?!"  
She had to shout over the roar of Bumblebee's engine. My baby could purr pretty loud when she wanted to.  
"I don't know! I was bored!"  
I drove around Vale, not entirely caring where we went. I just needed to get out of the dorm and I'd never let Ruby ride Bumblebee, and I doubt Weiss wanted to try.  
Bee roared through Vale so fast. The wind rushing through my hair felt amazing!  
"Pothole!"  
She wrapped her arms around my waist as I swerved to avoid it. I smiled when she didn't let go. Yeah, I might be riding like a maniac, but come on, she should have some more faith in me!  
At least now that meant I could /actually/ get dangerous!  
I revved the engine and sped up, watching the world fly past us. She tightened her grip on me and I drove on the sidewalk and hit a ramp. Bee soared through the air, doing a flip.  
"YAAAAAANG!"  
"BLAAAAAAKE!"  
The front wheel hit first and we almost wiped out before the back wheel hit and vroom vroom vroom!


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys are enjoying these! And I hope I've got you all checking back for more. Thanks to reviewer DV330 as well!**

"I'll walk back before I let you drive me again."  
"Blaaaaake, come oooooon."  
"No."  
"But I got you ice cream!"  
"I'd rather not come so close to death again."  
"But the ice cream!"  
"I'm walking."  
"Fine, fine, you can drive. Just don't scratch my baby."  
I smiled at her and ran my fingers over the warm metal. She hates getting scratched as much as I hate scratching her.  
She did her mischievous little smirk and I tried to hide mine as I saw her bow twitch.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Blake, what are you doing?"  
She closed the book faster than I could see.  
"Nothing…"  
"Blaaaake~"  
"Yang, please stop."  
"Fine. Don't stop cuz of me! I've got my own book to read."  
I pulled a book out of my bookshelf, a cute little storybook I'd read to Ruby whenever she woke up with a nightmare during the night.  
Blake went back to reading. I couldn't tell which book it was, books like that usually didn't have their titles across the front. Not like I'm an expert or anything.  
I watched her read over my own book. She started blushing a page in and- HA! They do wiggle!  
It was so cute.  
She kept reading, eyes sliding over each line of print like an excited kid eating candy, just wanting to get the next, sweeter piece.  
I was so curious to see what made her act that way.  
Should I go see?  
Nah… self control, Yang.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the shortest chapter that'll ever happen in this fic. I'm sorry it's so short, and I'll post another soon, but I haven't been getting very many reviews and I've honestly lost touch with how you guys are feeling about this fic. I wont post the next chapter until I've gotten at least a couple more reviews. You don't have to fav or follow or anything. All I'm asking is for you guys to let me know how I'm doing. And for those of you who've been reading since the beginning, I've got nothing but gratitude towards you guys and I hope you stick around until it's done. Oh! I just thought of something! Whoever writes the next couple of reviews will get a PM from me telling them what chapter these two dorks will kiss! See you guys then!**

"She left another book out."  
"Weiss… come on, just leave it."  
"Leave it? I-"  
"Yes, Weiss. _Leave_ it."  
"Fine…"  
Self control, Yang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy hell that was the fastest I've racked up 7 reviews. And I knew I was gonna piss a lot of people off with how short that chapter was so I've combined the next two cheers into one to get back on you guys' good side. The PM's will be coming in a couple of minutes, but big thanks to reviewers A0D, Scytheweilder8399, NotYourAverageOtaku, Legion, OhMiLowd, AwakeningBloodDragon and XxChaosLinksxXSOLO. **

"And the footsteps got louder and BOOM! Giant Ursa!"  
"Deathstalker."  
"But Blake and Yang saved the day and just dragged it through the forest by its tail."  
"How long have you been having _this_ dream, Nora?"  
"She started talking about it a week ago."  
"Mhmm!"  
"So we save the day?" Blake glanced over at me, a smug grin on her face.  
I tried to wipe the look of amazement off mine. Nora's dreams were always wicked entertaining.  
"Don't we always?"  
She rolled her eyes and shifted positions.  
It was team RWBY and JNPR's first monthly sleepover and it was going great. We dimmed our little lantern and were telling ghost stories until Nora decided to talk about her dream.  
I looked over at Pyrrha who was surprisingly terrified. She cuddled a bit closer to Jaune and it was just so cute! Vomitboy was definitely missing the connection, he was too busy messily chowing down on a s'more Ren managed to make with my lighter. It took about a minute to roast the marshmallows just right.  
Whoever decided on the sleeping arrangements wanted to make it as sexually frustrating as possible for JNPR. Blake and I giggled as we watched Nora and Ren snuggle in bed together and I almost fell out of my bunk when Jaune fell into Pyrrha's arms as they tried to climb into Ruby's bunk.  
Blake had asked me to sleep with her. Normally it would've been me and Ruby, but Blake wasn't entirely comfortable sleeping with Weiss yet. No biggie.  
"Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to reviewers DV330 and LuckyBullet for some very good reviews. I'll be starting the double spacing this chapter. Hope this makes it easier to read. **

Blake likes to sleep curled up. She was almost hugging her knees as she breathed softly. Her chest rumbled but I couldn't call it a snore. More like a- OMG she's purring!

I tried to contain myself when I realized that.

Go to sleep, Yang. Go to sleep.

I was almost asleep before I felt something fuzzy flick my nose.

I opened an eye and saw her ear tickle my nose again. The top of her head was so close, her ears brushed against me whenever they wiggled. I smiled and watched as they moved, attracted to whatever noise happened in the room.

A sigh from Nora, or a sneeze from Jaune. Her ears were like little ninjas honing in to every sound. I made a small click and suddenly they were focused on me.  
Were they soft? I nuzzled them gently. They smelled nice. Like newly washed sheets or sugar or something. It was nice. She purred deep in her chest.  
I was shocked when she curled up against me. She was definitely still asleep, but…

Sometimes I still forget about my semblance. It keeps me warm and she was just nuzzling into me. It was cute though. It was nice.

This was nice.

She stirred a bit in her sleep before a soft sneeze woke her from her dream.

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's alright. Warm enough for ya?"

I smiled and winked and I was rewarded with an ear twitch.

She rolled over a bit and stretched, back arched and arms out wide.

"Are we the first up?"

"I'd guess so."

"Wanna steal everyone's toothbrushes?"

"Yang…"

"Never mind…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again to DV330 and OhMiLowd for some more reviews!**

I was listening to music when I saw the tips of her ears rise over the edge of my bed. Then her amber eyes.

"Yang?"

I paused my music.

"Yeah?"

"May I read up here? The light is better on your bunk."

"No problem!"

I scooched over and gave her some space of her own. It was about a minute before I realized she was looking at my sheets like she'd lost something.

"You okay Blake?"

"Yes, I was just…"

"Just what?"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't leave any… fur…"

"Aww! It's okay. There was a bit on my pillow-"

Her cheeks went so red and her ears stood straight up.

"-but I just brushed them off. It's no biggie."

"Yang-"

"Ah ah ah! It's totally okay, no worries. Trust me, it was a lot less than what I leave on other people's beds. I'm not lion when I say this mane sheds!"

She almost laughed, trust me. No one escapes my puns.

"How many other people's beds have you slept on?"

She smirked, her eyes doing that thing they do when she's really smug about something.

"Go back to reading your smut."

I raised the volume on my music right after she said something about "art".


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again to reviewers DV330, OhMiLowd and LuckyBullet (WHAT HAPPENED TO SEXY TORCHWICK?!). Chapters are gonna start averaging longer now. You'll see why in a bit.**

"My father got us all brushes. I think he meant them as a gift…"

Weiss handed us three multicolored brushes; one a deep red, the second a harsh black and the last a cute, strawberry blonde. I have no idea what the brushes were made out of, they looked so beautiful and fragile, I doubted if they were even meant to be used to brush hair. Weiss had a lot of expensive looking trinkets and stuff- we'd learned the hard way that even her pillow was made with terribly rare Nevermore chick down feathers- but I'd never seen something that looked this inherently expensive.

"Well, tell daddy Schnee Team RWBY says thanks."

Ruby was always happy to get new brushes and combs. Me? It was hell brushing my hair by myself and she'd given up on it a looooong time ago.

I took the brush though. Why not? I couldn't say no.


	16. Chapter 16

**Special thanks to reviewers VD330, OhMiLowd and Scytheweilder8399. Here's a warning that next chapter, the fluffing will increase exponentially. If you can't handle the adorkable cuteness, abandon ship now because it's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Weiss Schneezed!"

"Say that terrible pun one more time, Yang Xiao Lo- ACHOO!"

"Yang, I think she's allergic to your puns."

"She loves them, Rubbles."

She'd gotten sick somehow. Now we were trying not to catch whatever she'd gotten.

"I'm not allergic to anything but- ACHOO!"

She had another sneezing fit, blew her nose and was lights out.

I looked to Blake who'd been quiet, as usual.

"You'll probably catch what she has if you stay on this level. Sleep with me on the top bunk tonight!"

"I doubt I could catch Weiss' allergies."

"Didn't you hear? She's only allergic to sneezes."

Ruby giggled at my dumb joke.

"Yang, I think she's-"

"Nope! Don't wanna hear it. Up you go!"

I pointed at my bunk, not giving her an option.

She rolled her eyes and crawled to my bed.

"Night, Ruby!"

"Good night guys."


	17. Chapter 17

Hot. It was hot. Everything was hot and I felt like I was being roasted alive. I woke up and looked around the room. Weiss was sneezing in her sleep. Oh yea! Now I remembered. But didn't Blake sleep with me?

I looked at the bottom bunk but she wasn't in her bed. Weird.

I jumped down, landing silently on the cushion I'd put down just in case I fell again. Was that the shower?

I walked into the bathroom and I heard the water running. It was Blake, yet again but through the crystal glass she looked… frantic. She was scrubbing her head like crazy and she was… whimpering?

"Blake?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure…? It sounds like you're crying-"

"-I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay…"

I let the cold water rush over me. Something was bothering her, but if she didn't want to talk…

It was like a sauna in minutes. Apparently I was a lot hotter than normal. Oops.

I got out early, just in time to watch Blake open her own crystal glass door and look me dead in the eye. Awkward.

I grabbed my towel and looked away, but something about that split second picture of Blake I had in my head was horribly wrong.

"Blake… are you bleeding!"

She stayed quiet and I tried to glance out of the corner of my eye to check if she had her towel on.

The second I saw it was I spun around, shocked.

"Blake, your ears!"

"Yang I'd really rather not talk about it-"

"But Blake!"

She'd rubbed them raw it seemed. Like she just kept scrubbing and wouldn't stop.

"I'd like to change now."

"Wha- oh… Blake… please talk to me."

She bit her lip, glaring at me. Her eyes looked so much fiercer without the purple eye-shadow, it almost made me look away. Almost.

"Weiss is allergic to cats."

"Okay?"

She stared at me a bit longer as if she'd said something profound.

"Weiss. Is allergic. To **cats**."

"So what- oh!"

She rolled her eyes and looked away, sliding on a pair of shorts under her towel.

"That's not your fault, Blake!"

"It clearly is."

"If she was then why is she sick now?! You've been a Faunus your whole life, we only found out about it like, a month ago! It's gotta be something else!"

"Yang, it's me-"

"Stop saying that!"

"Yang!"

I bit my lip. I wasn't going to let her blame herself like this!

"It's me. It's the time of year…"

"What?"

"Cat allergies spike during different times of the year."

"So… you can't know it's you."

"Yang, I know it's me."

"But your ears… there's gotta be a better way. There's allergy medicine, dammit!"

"She shouldn't have to buy allergy medication to live in her own room. Even our heiress deserves her own space."

"I'll get it for her. You don't have to do this to yourself. You deserve your own space too, Blake…"

"Yang, you don't have-"

"Doing it. Too bad."

"Yang, I'm used to doing this. It isn't new-"

"Well you're gonna get used to not doing it. I'll get Weiss her medicine tomorrow."

"Thanks, Yang…"

"No problem."

"Can I get dressed now?"

"Oh… oops. Stage fright?"

She glared at me but her grin totally ruined it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ugh don't talk to me…"

"What's wrong, Yang?"

"I'm dying. Just leave me alone…"

I buried my face in my pillow. Everyone needed to go away.

"Yang, what on earth could possibly-"

It was her voice. It was like knives in my ear.

"**Weiss** now is **not** the time!"

I glared at her and had to struggle to keep the bed sheets from smoldering.

"I'll stay with her. You two go…"

"Feel better, sis…"

"Shialaguwnwsjl."

"Come on, I refuse to be late."

I heard the door slam and Blake sighed a bit too loud. Everything was a bit "too" something. Maybe I was a bit _too_ irritated for life right now?

"It's really this bad this month?"

I groaned in agreement.

"How about I make you some tea?"

I groaned again.

I heard her get the kettle and pour water. A few minutes later the kettle was screaming and she came up to my bunk with tea.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…"

"Can you come up?"

"Sure."

She jumped off one of her weird shadow clones and landed gracefully on my bed.

"What can I help- ah!"

I'd swallowed the tea and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her in tight. I honestly just wanted to cuddle something.

She didn't pull away or resist. She rubbed my side instead and gosh physical contact was something I wasn't expecting back but I desperately needed right now.

Why am I tearing up?

Oh, my stomach was turning itself inside out. That's right.

I shivered in pain. Normally it's not ever this bad but-

"Ahh!"

She pulled her hand back for a moment, then slowly snaked her hand back around, her fingertips massaging the small of my back. Then her palm.

God that felt good.


	19. Chapter 19

I was back in class the next day. No way I was gonna use that excuse two days in a row. The day couldn't be over fast enough, though.

Shower, change, bed.

Tea? Rice cakes?

"Blake?"

"Trust me, it's helpful."

"Thanks."

I had been getting hungry. Just not hungry enough to get up.

She climbed back up on my bed and rolled me onto my stomach.

Shoulders, neck, oh god why are her hands magic?

I groaned softly and bit into my rice cake.

"Sorry about yesterday, Yang. I forget sometimes…"

"It was a bit inconsiderate of us."

"No worri- ugh…"

M.A.G.I.C.

"Don't worry about it…"

Ruby somehow managed escape puberty until a couple months ago. Apparently it's still not a regular thing with her. Lucky.

I stopped thinking when Blake slid her hands under my shirt and used the heel of her palms to press against my kidneys. God that hurt so good.

"Blake a bit-"

"Lower, I know I'm getting there."

She finally made it there and god I melted in her hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks as always to reviewers OhMiLowd, XxChaosLinkxXSOLO and DV330. I hope all you followers who aren't reviewing enjoy what I'm doing as well! I see you all there! Anyway, it's been a while since I've gotten any new reviews or reviewers. Don't be afraid to hurt me or anything, I'm good with constructive criticism and if any of you guys have any good ideas I've got no problem turning it into a chapter!**

Three more days of the same routine. I was in love with those hands. I think Blake kinda fell in love with my back or something.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I could do this for days."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I gave her some tuna fish sandwiches as payment every day.

But it was over now and I had to get work done!

I was sitting at my desk, getting some stupid project done for Port's class. I was about halfway done when I felt slender fingers wrap themselves around my shoulders right where they meet my neck.

"Blake… you don't have to do this anymore."

"Don't worry. This one is free."

Her breath was cool (everything is cool to me) against the back of my neck and I felt it raise the little hairs there. And now it was spreading down my arms and back.

She put in a little pressure and I melted. She'd found that spot that made me groan the loudest about two days ago and whenever she wanted to mess with me she'd just gently push a finger against it.

She did that for a while and got a few more groans out of me than normal. Then her knuckles went down my back pressing against my spine a bit.

She got to a spot that tickled a bit and I flinched away from her hands, arching my back. I felt it crack in like, 7 different places.

"Oh god Blake, yes…"

My head went back a bit and I was on her shoulder. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her. She grinned and went back to making me melt.

Now her fingers were attacking my sides and I had to scrunch my face up in concentration not to groan like a little girl. It was all a trap.

I was in the air so fast. Then I was on her bed.

"Blake!"

"It's easier here. Don't argue."

Her hands were in my shirt and her nails scratched down my back and I shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhmm…"

"Good."

She lifted my shirt and massaged me some more. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and-

Was that my bra?

Awkward.

I felt the straps slip away from my body and her hands went to kneading my back.

Not awkward, oh, DUST, not awkward…

She kept going for about an hour before I patted the backs of her hands and she let me up. I reached around my back and clipped myself back up. Can't let these beasts descend from shadows.

"Thanks Blake."

She nodded and crossed her legs, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her ears twitched again!

"I uh… I'll go finish my work…?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to reviewers XxSarahxDellaxX, Gant Shengshun and AwakeningBloodDragon! **

"Wonder twin powers, activate!"

Ruby and I touched fists with our dumb cereal box rings. She had her cloak on and a cute t-shirt and her cut-out bandana over her eyes like a mask. She really went in to the superhero thing; I just went along for the ride.

"We have to save the Princess of Schnee!"

"This is so juvenile…"

"Weiss! You're tied up! You're not supposed to talk."

"Why did I volunteer for this…"

"Okay, Blake, you ready?"

It was quiet. I guess that was the signal.

We rushed to the other side of the room and-

FWOOSH!

She was so fast!

I barely spun out of the way, Ruby used her semblance to zip around but-

"Ah! I'm tagged!"

Untag her or go for Weiss…?

I side-stepped Blake's next swipe at me and tapped Ruby on the head. Then I jumped at Blake, trying to get her into a bear hug, but she was so fast!  
I ended up grabbing one of her shadow clone things and there was a ribbon around Ruby's arm, pulling her towards Blake. She was **so** close to Weiss, we couldn't lose now!

I grabbed her from behind-

SHADOW CLONE!

Ruby went flying back against the far wall and Blake turned around, and tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

It caught me totally off guard and I was just staring up into her eyes…

"I got Weiss!"

She held my wrists down against the ground a little longer, her dark hair framing her head in the cutest way. I can't believe I hadn't realized her shirt was a bit more low cut than her normal t-shirts and I could see some killer collarbone…

Was she blushing?

She slid off of me and settled on the ground.

"Three points for Strawberry Sunrise! We win!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Lexi-Kitty-96 for the new review!**

I hadn't seen Blake in like, three days.

Well, I've seen her, but she was making a point to come in around bedtime. reads.

I don't know why this bothered me so much. We were friends- teammates!- but it's not I was used to seeing 24/7 like Ruby. I just… I liked seeing her. I liked talking to her. She was really smart and mysterious and was just fun to have around.

"I'll get to the bottom of this."

After class the next day Sherlock Long was on the case! Blake went straight from her last class to the cafeteria. A knit hat and big jacket over my clothes and I was totally invisible. She ate her lunch and slowly walked outside. Where was she going?

Hide behind a statue. Slink behind a column. Disappear behind-

KROM

The garbage can was loud as it hit the floor and I quickly picked it up. Blake didn't look, though… she seemed like she was concentrating on something.

She walked past a few more doors and stopped at a specific door. I couldn't tell which one it was from here. Maybe I should move up and-

I hid back behind the trashcan as she looked behind her, then to her left, then to the right. Apparently the trashcan was now my new friend because she didn't see me. She knocked twice and the professor opened the door like they'd been expecting her. She walked inside quickly.

I ran up to the door after a minute. The Guidance Counselor? We have a Guidance Counselor? Weird.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks and double thanks to return reviewers OhMiLowd and DV330. You guys have given such consistent advice... I feel like I should do something for you... and for my occasional reviewers too! As long as you guys care enough about this fic to write a review, I'll do my best to make it awesome. **

I found a good hiding spot to wait for her to leave behind a huge banner which hung from the ceiling. I'd climbed it and made sure not to make a peep as I saw Professor Ozpin **and** Oobleck walk underneath. Just as long as Goodwitch wasn't around… she'd find me for sure. She was just that kind of person.

It's been hours. My arms were just reaching their limit when I saw the door open and I ducked back behind the banner.

"Thank you so much… I'll be back tomorrow."

"Come back as often as you need Miss Belladonna. I'm just glad I could help during confusing times like these."

Blake nodded and held a piece of beige paper close to her chest like she was protecting it. Her eyes were red; she'd been crying… Blake doesn't cry. She nearly jogged towards the dorms.

I've gotta see that paper.

She avoided me that night too. I walked in a few minutes after her and she was already showering. She came out with her headphones on, listening to music and quickly fell asleep. I scanned around for the beige paper. I couldn't see it anywhere. I'd have to look while she was away. If it was something that could make her cry… something she had to see the Guidance Counselor about… what if she was being kicked out of school?!

"I'll find it tomorrow."


	24. Chapter 24

**OhMiLowd and DV330 thanks as always. Thanks to AwakeningBloodDragon and Gant Shengshun as well. And special thanks to new reviewer Surerjuggler874!**

She'd left again. And Ruby and Weiss were off to the cafeteria. I started looking everywhere. Her bed, behind her pillow, in the pockets of her uniforms. Ugh- wait!

I pulled the book out of her bookshelf and there it was. Sticking out like a bookmark. I opened it and it slipped out. Black ink on old, beige paper, like they'd had the pamphlet for ages.

"How Do I Know If I'm Lesbian?"

…

Oooooooooooooh.

The next day was Saturday. This time it was me to start a pillow war with Ruby as she left with Weiss for breakfast. Apparently they'd been spending so much time together because "Weiss is sooo good at teaching me how to study, sorry Yang!"

It was okay. There was no way I was leaving my bed right now.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Oh, uh, hi Blake!"

She was wearing a cute sleep shirt with a ladybug on the front.

I'd never had experience with this. How the Dust do I tell Blake I know she wanted to date my sister?! All the massages to try and butter me up? All the time they'd spend book shopping? But I had to talk about it…

"Would you like another massage?"

"Why?"

"… um, they relax me. Giving them helps me clear my head."

A likely story!

"Sure. Come on up."

She'd jumped up before I'd even finish the sentence. I'll tell her I knew in a couple of minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Lucky Bullet, AwakeningBloodDragon, Ganta Shengshun, Surerjuggler874 and darkmoonrise312 for the reviews!**

I'd fallen asleep as she stuck her hands up my shirt. Her hands were just so magical…

But now I felt her getting in a bit lower. She'd never gone this low before and it felt great, but… awkward.

"Yang?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"May I brush your hair?"

"Huh?"

"I'd noticed you hadn't used the brush Weiss gave you and I asked Ruby about your hair once. She said it was hard for you to brush alone. May I?"

I never let _**anyone**_ but Ruby touch my hair, but Blake…

"Um… okay."

She slid off my bed and walked to the bathroom. She was back in a flash, the brush in between her fingers.

The bristles were hard and long, but flexible. She sat behind me and brushed for about an hour, each brushstroke gently sliding down my head, neck and shoulders and onto my back. She was straddling my waist as I lay face down, shivering into my pillow with each stroke.

Who taught her how to do this? This was amazing.

Oh wait, Ruby and Blake.

"Blake?"

"Yang?"

"You know how you hid so well you were a Faunus for so long?"

She didn't answer, instead just swiping again at my hair.

"Well, I was just wondering if anyone else was hiding something. Or if you were hiding anything else."

"… what do you mean?"

She's good.

"Like, what if Weiss is a murderer?"

"Probably as likely as Ruby actually being a superhero."

She brushed through a bit slower now.

"True. But you're the mistress of mystery. Anything else you might be hiding?"

"If this is your way of telling me you followed me to the guidance counselor's office…"

She's _really_ good.

"Uh… maybe?"

"And why were you following me?"

Her brushing slowed even more.

"I was worried about you. I thought you might've gotten kicked out of Beacon!"

"**Thought**? What do you **think** now?"

Oops.

"Uh…"

I felt her stop brushing. I could almost feel her glaring into the back of my head. Now or never.

"It's okay… it's okay if you want to date Ruby."

She was quiet.

"You don't have to massage me or brush my hair. I trust you… although I'm not sure if Ruby's up for-"

"Yang, stop talking."

"Blake, I'm just-"

"Yang. Look at me."

I turned around. Her eyes were watering. Oh gosh…

"It's not Ruby."

"_Weiss_?! How could you-"

"**Yang**! Please stop talking. I haven't even finished talking it out with the counselor…"

She looked down at the ground, her ears wiggling slightly. This shirt hid that killer collarbone.

"Yang… we've been friends for a while."

"Yea?"

Where was she going with this! If not Ruby or Weiss… maybe she needed my help with Scarlet? Of maybe she wasn't even sure if she _was_ lesbian and I totally just insulted her by assuming-

"In the forest… that Ursa…"

She cleared her throat and looked me dead in the eye. Ooooooh.

"Yang, I've come to realize I have feelings for you. You obviously don't have to reciprocate them, but it's how I feel. I just thought you should know, but I didn't know how to tell you."

What do I even say?

"Blake, I… I'm not-"

"I know you're not. And you don't have to be. Honestly I just really like spending time with you. That's more than enough…"

That was the most adorable thing anyone's ever said to me.

"Thanks, Blake."

She nodded.

"Can I continue brushing your hair?"

"Sure."


	26. Chapter 26

**Heads up, this chapter actually started out as four individual chapters before I realized they all pretty much happened on the same day. Thanks as always to my wonderful reviewers, you guys really jumped on that last chapter XD**

Hot. Again. Dammit. It was just too hot.

I was about to roll out of bed before I heard sniffles. I looked over to Ruby but she was totally asleep. Her legs were hanging off the side of the bed and I kinda wanted to see her fall- just a little bit!

Weiss was tucked under her covers like a burrito. She didn't move while she slept. Weirdo.

I heard the sniffle again. It was Blake. Was she sick?

I almost looked down to check on her before I heard a sob.

Oh… Blake…

.

She was gone the next day too. I was gonna talk to her but I hadn't even been awake before she walked out the door.

"Wanna go to breakfast, Yang?"

"Uh… sure Weiss."

I was quiet the entire meal. Ruby and Weiss were talking about Port's class while munching on their breakfast-for-lunch.

"Hey, where's Blake been? I haven't seen her in a while…"

"Neither have I."

"Weiss did you say anything to her?"

"I certainly have not!"

I wasn't hungry anymore.

.

I'll go to the gym. It'll take my mind off of everything. Weiss opened the door and Ruby followed right behind her.

"Oh, hey Blake! We were just talking about you."

"Were you?"

I was shocked that she was here. She looked me in the eye.

"Yeah. Nothing monumental."

"Hmm…" She had a weird smile on her face. Like she was happy… but she was sobbing last night…

She went back to reading her book.

I had to go to the gym.

.

I was a panting, sweating mess when I got back. Ruby was taking her nap while Weiss worked on a project. Great. Whenever Weiss was working she was dead to the world.

I peeled off the sticky clothes as quietly as possible and tossed them in the laundry bin. I grabbed my towel and almost had it around me before the door opened. Blake was looking right at me, her wet hair clinging to her face.

Awkward.

Her face went red immediately, but she didn't exactly look away. I covered myself and walked past her, trying to hide the color in my own cheeks.

"Cat got your tongue?"

So _that's_ how they felt about my puns?


	27. Chapter 27

**I promised you guys longer chapters didn't I? XP**

She sat next to me in class the next day. She was quiet. Mysterious. The next day she sat next to Weiss. The next day across from me and Ruby. Thursday she was talking with Pyrrha. Friday with Jaune. Saturday reading with Ruby. Sunday at the gym. Monday with Weiss. The next day across from me again. Three weeks. Like everything was back to normal.

It was driving me crazy.

It was like it never even happened. No glances at me. No talk about how I felt. Nothing. Did it even happen?! Did she really even feel that way?!

She kept pretending like nothing had happened.

I couldn't keep this going anymore. I had to talk to her. This was gonna kill me.

"Blake."

"Hey, Yang."

"Blake, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just-"

"Would you like to sit down?"

"**No**! I don't want to sit right now! What's going on, Blake, you're not talking to me!"

"Yang, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! Blake you haven't said a single word to me about this for weeks!"

"About… me?"

"Yes!"

"Yang… I don't understand. I'm fine-"What about me?!"

I was shaking. Flames were licking the floor. Oops.

"Yang, I'm sorry. I didn't think to ask you… you seemed so okay with it…"

"Well I'm not anymore!"

She flinched away from me like I'd punched her. I didn't care. Three weeks and not a word?

"Blake, did you just expect me to forget about all of this? What am I supposed to do?"

"Yang… what do you think you're supposed to do?"

"I don't know!"

I was shaking even harder now. How was this so easy for her? Didn't she like me?!

She patted the bed beside her. I bit my lip and crossed my arms. She did it again and I sighed and sat next to her.

"Yang… I'm sorry, but I can't change my feelings for you. I can't stop liking you… but are you really _upset_ about this? I'd expect this from someone like Cardin-"

"Upset?! You think I'm mad at you?"

"Aren't you?"

"**Now** I'm furious! Did you honestly think I would be **mad** that you liked me?"

"Yang, I can't know how you feel unless you tell me! The same way you couldn't know how I felt until I told you."

That made me think for a sec…

"So what do you feel?"

What **did** I feel…

"I'm embarrassed."

"Why?"

"You saw me naked."

"Sorry about that…"

"It's not your fault… I should've just taken them off in the shower like always…"

Her ears twitched again.

"I'm embarrassed for you, too."

"Empathetic? Why?"

"I don't know… I'm just picturing myself in your place… I know what it feels like for someone to say no…"

Well, _I_ didn't… but this guy I knew made it very clear and detailed what it felt like when I said it.

"Yang, I'm fine. I'm actually happier than I've been in a _long_ time. So you said no. It hurts but… I'm not entitled to your affection."

That made me think for a sec too…

"I feel awkward."

"Why?"

"I'd never had anyone **actually** like me before. I mean… three guys and a girl have all asked me out before but… they didn't even actually _know_ me. You **do** and… I don't know."

She looked up at the bottom of my bunk, ears wiggling like she was thinking for a bit.

"If it's any consolation I doubt I know you as well as you think I do. I couldn't even tell you were having a hard time processing this. I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing… it was my fault."

"No. I should've followed up with you about it. The counsellor even told me to. I thought I could just get through it without that and I did. I didn't get that the follow up wasn't for me…"

She looked at me for a bit. I stared at my toes.

"Anything else?"

"… I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For making this about me. For assuming you'd be embarrassed or something."

She smiled, ears perking up. Dust, they were cute…

"I'm fine, Yang. I was a member of the White Fang for years. Every day I had to risk my life for "the well being of every Faunus." We didn't have time to feel. We were so busy being Faunus we didn't have time to be… human." I looked into her eyes. She was so happy. She was practically bouncing in her skin. She looked like Ruby with a mound of cookies in front of her. "And then I met all of you. And Ruby's great and even Weiss is growing on me and you… you make me the most pleasant kind of happy…"

The collarbone. It was back. I guess her shirt must've slipped down while we were talking…

I'm scared…

I didn't tell her that.

There was a hug. A smile. A joke. Why did I feel worse?


	28. Chapter 28

**So this chapter was written about 20 minutes ago, after someone gave me a wonderful idea to make this an angst fic. Thanks as always to old and new reviewers. I promise this angst won't last long. Just have to make this kiss (or breakup) worth the ride. **

The next day I tried to push this growing feeling aside like something was **really** wrong.

"Today, class, you'll be working in pairs to determine specific facts on the Grimm in front of you. Now get to it!"

Port's class was so boring.

Weiss had somehow gotten done with this assignment alone before class. Ruby zipped to my side in a heartbeat. Sometimes it still scares me how fast she moves.

"Team Strawberry Sunrise?" She held her knuckles out for a pound.

"Team Strawberry Sunrise." I nod and return the pound.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Blake was working with Scarlet. They had a Boarbatusk where we had a King Taijutu. I glanced over my shoulder a lot that class. Blake met my eyes once and waved at me. I almost smiled back before Scarlet giggled a girly giggle, nudging Blake with her ears. I've never seen Scarlet laugh. I've never seen Blake smile so wide.


	29. Chapter 29

**So I wrote another two chapters of angst before I realized it'd be the meanest thing ever to make you guys suffer what I wrote. And someone asked earlier if White Rose will be s thing as well as the other ships. I don't know if you've realized, but I've been dropping ship names every few chapters. It's actually pretty funny, I hope you guys look back and find them! So without further ado, here's our coming-to-terms chapter. **

Gym, class, homework, projects.

Dinner, RWBY/JNPR sleepover, lunch, breakfast-for-lunch, showers, books.

Nothing was the same.

Well, that was a lie. The massages and the brushing… that never changed.

Why?

Blake. Just Blake.

Whenever she was around I couldn't think straight.

NO, THAT'S **NOT** A PUN!

It's just… like I was taking a test and totally blanking.

Maybe it was because I was concentrating so much on her ears…

But I'd stopped playing the game weeks ago. It got boring after a while. They wiggled. So what? Now they were just… really cute.

Her hair? Her eyes? The way she walked in her heels?

God she looked great in those heels. The way her hips swayed and the way they made her posture so freaking perfect and her butt-

Ooooooooooooh.

I guess it _was_ a pun.


	30. Chapter 30

I went to the guidance counselor's office the next day. I knocked on the door and she led me in. She had a small waiting room outside her therapy room I guess it's called. There were a ton of magazines on the table. Schnee Magazine was on the top. I was looking at it curiously as I almost tripped over her doorstep. It was a bit off the ground and just caught the tip of my boot.

I sighed as she sat down. She gestured to the couch across from her.

"Hi. I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"And what can I do for you, Miss Xiao Long?"

Her eyes lit up weirdly as she said my name. Then she seemed concerned. Have I been to her before? She seemed to know me. Whatever.

"I, um…"

I looked down at the ground. I'd thought about it all night. I definitely liked guys. I wouldn't mind Sun swinging his staff my way.

But girls… no. **Blake**. Not girls.

"I have this teammate… I didn't think…"

I swallowed hard. I didn't think this would be so hard.

No. That wasn't a pun.

"I like her… I didn't realize it until yesterday… I've been so stupid. She told me she-"

There was a knock on the door.

"One moment, please, Miss Xiao Long. Please, gather your thoughts. I understand you may be under a lot of stress. I'm here to help."

She walked out of our little room and into the waiting room. I was shaking. How could this be so hard? I'm Yang Xiao Long, dammit! I don't get nervous. I don't shiver or shake.

She walked back in and took her seat. I hadn't even seen the bouquet of blossoming white roses on the desk behind her. It made the room smell fresh and floral. Not what I wanted right now.

"What happened yesterday?"

"She… I don't know… it just happened. It just kinda, clicked!"

"What did?"

"Bla- the uh- the teammate. It just clicked."

"Well, Miss Xiao Long, if you need relationship advice-"

"It's not just that... it's not exactly a traditional relationship..."

"I've got these very informative pamphlets that could help you understand-"

"No! No… don't give me those pamphlets. I don't care about what I am or about labels. It's not about that."

"Then what _do_ you care about-"

"**Blake**! It's her! It's _everything_ about her! I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before! Yesterday I realized that it's not girls or guys. Life isn't about that! It's about an individual, you know? Like, Blake… oh god, I looked her right in her beautiful eyes and said no. I actually said _**no**_. And it was a lie then and it's a lie now. I thought I couldn't be attracted to her because I wasn't attracted to girls in general, but I'm attracted to **Blake**. I met her because I was dragging my sister to try and be more social but she was pulling and begging me to stop and I would've! But Blake… I saw her reading that book and I think I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at that book."

I sighed, sliding back down in my seat.

"And what now, Miss Xiao Long?"

I thought.

"I just feel terrible… we've been talking and it's like everything's back to normal."

"What's wrong with normal?"

"I don't _want_ normal! I want… I want something more."

"What kind of "more" do you mean?"

Was she really gonna make me spell everything out for her? Ugh.

"Like… I don't know… a relationship. Maybe? I've never had one…"

I touched the heels of my boots together, looking down at the angle they made. They looked pretty acute.

Hehe. Get it? _Acute_? Ugh, whatever.

"Perhaps you should ask Miss Belladonna if she still feels the same way towards you?"

"Hmm?"

"Simply ask her if she still thinks of you as adamantly as you seem to think of her."

"So like… ask her out?"

"If you so chose."

"What if she says no?"

"_You_ did. She turned out alright."

"… I won't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not as strong as she is. She handled that so well… I don't think I could hear her say no."

"Could a negative answer be as harmful as these feelings you're experiencing now, with no answer?"

I thought yet again.

"No."

"Then ask…"

"… thanks doc."

I got up with a smile. I was gonna ask her. I was totally gonna ask her. I was gonna track her down and find her and scream my heart out to her.  
I swung open the door and-

BAM!

I tripped over the stupid doorstop and fell on the floor. I looked up and smug, amber eyes were looking down on me.

"Had a nice fall?"

She reached out a hand and I took it, dusting myself off.

"Leave the puns to me, Blake."

"Absolutely no promises."


	31. Chapter 31

We talked. For hours.

"Honestly, I'm nervous. What if it doesn't work out? We're still required to be teammates."

"Blake, don't be all pessimistic _now_."

We walked through every building on campus. Stopped by every fountain. Walked up and down every flight of steps.

"Yang, please stop."

"Come on, Blakey. You can tell me."

Her ears twitched.

"Once or twice."

I hugged her tight.

"So glad I'm not the only one!"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh, come on. I'm seventeen years old!"

She grinned her smug little grin.

"You won't have to do that from now on."

She walked away, swaying her hips.

I was locked in place, jaw open in shock. I don't normally blush but…

"I've gotta tell Ruby."

"You won't have to tell her alone."

She placed a slender hand against mine, amber eyes wickedly intense.

"I… I'd like that."

We made a left, doubling around again.

"It's not a label you should care about!"

"But another label nonetheless."

"Blake, _**I**_ don't mind. And I dare someone to **try** and say something."

"It's not the words that hurt the most."

"Blake. I don't care if you're a Faunus. I don't care that I'm a lesbian. _**You're**_ gorgeous. _**I'm**_ gorgeous. Let's be gorgeous together."

Her turn to think for a second.

We were at our door, smiling like idiots.

"Open the door, Rubbles!"

"No, go away! This is _my_room now."

Blake got the lock open and I stormed inside.

"Prepare to meet your doom!"

"Yang, I met you forever ago…"

"Silence, Ruby Rose! Prepare to-"

"Yang, what on earth are you going on about?"

"Your doom!"

I looked back in shock. I think we **all** looked in shock. Blake introducing Weiss to her doom?

Oh, this was gonna be great.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the wait! I got caught up writing other fics, I'm sorry! But my mind finally cycled back to this for now so enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Now** everything was back to normal. Except it was so much better.

Except homework. That got worse.

"How on earth do they expect us to get all these projects done at once and still keep up with our combat training?!"

"I give up. I'll become a hobo."

"I'm exhausted…"

She rested her hand on mine. It was an absentminded, barely there touch. But it sped my heart up like flooring the gas on Bumblebee.

She knew what it did to me, too. She could feel my pulse quicken and the smug smile crossed her face again as an ear twitched at me.

"Perhaps we should get started instead of trying to decide on which to do first?"

We let out a collective sigh and got our work. I almost didn't want to get up. That'd mean her letting go.

I grabbed my work and was back in a quickened heart beat. Blake already had hers laying in front of her. I sat next to her and spread my books out on her bed.

Through some shifting and turning, we found a position that worked.

We sat back to back, pens scratching away at paper.

So much work to do. So much work but we'd found time for this. To be together, even if not together together.

Three more days of intense work passed, but we always made time for finger touches and semi-embarrassed looks at one another as we realized what exactly the other person was looking at.

She'd caught me staring at her collarbone six times in one day. I got her back, catching her staring at my thighs for a solid five minutes.

Three, full days of this and we were done. We handed in all the assignments, even the ones that weren't due until the next day. We were just glad to be free.

"Thank Dust that's over."


	33. Chapter 33

Friday. Weekend.

Weekends are great.

We spoke to Ruby. She was nearly buzzing with excitement. We spoke to Weiss. She was just the normal kind of excited.

But now it was just an empty room with myself and Blake and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

It'd been about a half hour, now. I was on her bed and she'd been avoiding my gaze, as we rested not inches from one another.

"Blake?"

"Yes?" She didn't look at me, her amber eyes focused on whatever book had caught her attention.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" She turned the page, not reading a word.

"Avoiding me…"

She looked into my eyes.

"Sorry, I… was lost in thought."

"What _kind_ of thoughts?" I totally meant it as a joke, but when her face went red as Ruby's cloak…

Oooooooooh.

I wiggled up right into her personal space, our bodies almost touching. I took her hand in mine. It was the only contact we were both used to. I used my thumb and gently stroked the back of her hand.

"I have those kinds of thoughts often, you know? I usually don't say much about them." I brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She looked at me and I'd never seen so many emotions written on one person's face. Finally she just nodded.

She leaned forward. Her eyes were half-lidded. Her lips.

Oh god wait, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet, I don't have lipgloss or-

Her lips met mine.

I could feel how tense she was. Like she was throwing it all out there. Like this was her big stand.

I kissed her back. I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

It was the most awkward, fumbling kiss ever.

My chapped lips ran against her soft, thin ones. I had a bit of experience. She had none. I was practically eating her face. She was reserved and exploratory. Minutes ticked by before we pulled away.

We laughed, the tension cut like someone had put a blade straight through it.

"Perhaps we should try that again?" She'd finally dropped her book during the kiss.

"For science!"

We hesitated, each expecting the other to lean in first. I licked my lips while she tilted her head. I opened my mouth to talk as she leaned forward. Then she pulled back to talk as I leaned forward.

Most frustratingly awkward moment ever.

How could we **not** smile?

We tried again.


	34. Chapter 34

Three hours later Weiss and Ruby came back from breakfast and the gym. Ruby ran straight to the bathroom. Weiss made a point not to look directly at our side of the room before she followed.

I smiled a bit.

"Maybe we should go get lunch, Blake?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me possessively. Like I was hers.

It was all so new. Someone holding me like this… But it wasn't something I'd need to learn to love.

I nuzzled into the crook of her neck and she purred, soft as shadows.

.

"I hate this class…"

Port winked at me for the third time as he told another story about being the big hero. I went back to taking notes from the textbook like everyone else does while he goes off on his rants.

I set my pen down after a while, tired of writing. I looked to Blake, and I could tell she was trying hard to stay in the zone. I sighed and tapped a soft beat with my pen. I would've kept going, but she slid her hand over mine, her fingertips sliding over the tips of my nails.

I felt my cheeks turn red and I refused to look her in the eye. She leaned in closer and closer. She was so close, I could feel her breath against my jawbone. God, I'd told her not during class!

She drew it out so long…

I felt my breath catch. I knew she could feel it too.

My heart was beating hard as an Ursa's strike…

Blaaaaake.

My fingers curled against the desk, nails scratching grooves into the wood.

I could just barely feel her soft lips-

RIIIIIIIING.

With a smirk, she grabbed her books and left.

"See you next class."

I was gonna have to stay in my seat for a bit…


	35. Chapter 35

We held hands from class to class after that. I'd gotten into the habit of stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. It felt so comforting.

Her. With me.

We spent a lot of time laying in one another's bed or combat training.

"Okay, so I start high and go low, you start low and we meet in the middle?" We sized up the target dummy.

"Sure. But I'm going to attempt an extra strike, if that's okay."

"Of course, Blake. You're faster than me, I can admit that. Plus we need all the muscle hitting the guy in the head."

"You're _all_ the muscle?"

"Okay, _most_ of the muscle."

We started getting really good working in a pair. Which was both good and bad because we **were** a team of four.

We were gonna need to make time to train with Ruby and Weiss. Handle that problem later.

Sometimes I'd catch myself staring at her doing her homework or concentrating in some way. The tip of her tongue would stick out, ears pointed straight up as she furrowed her brow. She always looked at her work with such interest. It totally confused me. I couldn't get done with Port's homework fast enough most days.

Oh yeah! That "mysterious" from she tries to put up? It wasn't long before I started realizing she was a huge dork under all of that "mystery."

"What are you thinking about?"

I always asked that whenever she got really quiet. If she didn't have a book in front of her she was usually lost in thought. I guess you kinda have tons of movies in your head after reading so many scripts.

"Are zebras black horses with white stripes or white horses with black stripes?"

A hundred answers like that later and the game still hadn't lost its fun.


End file.
